I Think my Kit Wants us Together
by Junsui Bara
Summary: Kagome is a kitsune, mateless but with a kit, looking for a pack. She must find a father to nurture Shippo, or else he will die! How does Inuyasha take this? What about Sesshomaru? Who will Shippo want more? Full summ. on profile
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada yada yada. I mean, it's a FANFICTION site. I'm not typing this every chapter. :3

**Chapter 1~**

My growl thundered towards the insolent demon that _dared_ lay paw on my pup! I jumped up in the air and slashed the stupid thing with my claws, then lashed my six fox tails angrily as it still held to my poor baby.

"Momma!!" Shippo cried in terror, hanging by his little tail from the jaws of the inu-youkai. He put his head in his paws and tried to hide his face from the demon's slashing foreclaws. Through the haze of red that were my eyes, I saw only my defenseless kit wailing, and a threat terrorizing him. I hissed and dashed unexpectedly at the inu's eyes, and somehow saw his shock.

"You do _not_ harm my kit!" I scraped his eyes with a fury only a mother protecting her young could possess, and he yelped in pain, dropping my precious bundle into my arms. I leapt in the air and quickly did my final attack that would have harmed Shippo if he was still in the way.

"_Fire claw fury_!" I wrapped one of my tails around Shippo protectively, and glared at the dying demon, calming my youkai. He glared right back, though I could scent his starvation. He must have been desperate to try and eat my kit, especially since he could surely smell me not far from here. Still! He had NO right to lay a fifthly paw on him! I turned on my heel, letting the five tails that weren't holding Shippo swish behind me. There was no need to expose my kit to danger any longer. He was still burrowed, whimpering into my tailfur.

"Come out, my kit. You're safe now." I purred gently. He peeked nervously up and, seeing no threat, visibly relaxed.

"Momma, he was going to eat me! Why don't we join Inuyasha again? There is safety in numbers; plus, you know he never would have attacked us if we were still in a pack." Shippo's innocent green eyes looked up into my brown ones, and I ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Because, my dear kit, Inuyasha insists upon searching for the clay pot. I did promise you and Sango both that we would visit though… Oh my! It is the fourth month tomorrow! Time flies. We will visit then." His emerald eyes immediately lit up.

"I can play with Kirara?" I smiled.

"Of course! But only a short while. Then we must journey alone once more. Besides, I am sure we will find a pack of kitsunes to join soon." Shippo nodded cheerfully, then yawned. "Time for bed, my sweet kit. Tomorrow we will set out for Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara." He chuckled as he noticed I did not say Kikyou.

I made out way back to the hollow tree we set up as a temporary den. I laid him in his bed, and wrapped my tails securely and lovingly around him. He fell asleep promptly, but I lay awake, dreading tomorrow. Surely, leaving the second time would not be as easy as the first.

~*~*~*~*~Next Day~*~*~*~*~

I awoke early, scenting it was about dawn. My eyes flashed open in panic and fury as I realized Shippo wasn't tucked safely in my tails. I jolted upright, only to relax as he was beside me, playing with an acorn. He looked up excitedly, and I knew immediately what was coming next.

"We can go see Inuyasha now, right momma? And Miroku and Sango and Kirara! Can we go now, huh momma, can we? Please please please?" I had to smile at my kit's eagerness, but I was still hoping he had forgotten. I didn't let my melancholy show through, however, for his sake.

"Patience, my kit! Patience! Let me cook some ramen, and then we will set out." He jumped happily, and ran outside the den. "Not to far now, Shippo! You remember what happened last time!" I chided him, and he nodded obediently and started climbing the tree that made our burrow. I chuckled and shook my head. What a tail full! `_Goodness_!` I thought to myself as I started cooking the ramen. _`You have been a Kitsune for a few months, and you're already making funny remarks! A tail full, how weird. Though it feels perfectly normal. Guess it comes with the tails and ears.` _

I finished the ramen and called Shippo from his climbing. We ate, then packed up. I doubted we would return, so we left nothing. He jumped on my back, and I raced up a tree. I could hear him cheer as I leapt nimbly through the forest in the direction of Kaede's village. It would take about four or five hours without breaks, so I went ahead and told Shippo to nap. He obeyed immediately, and fell asleep on my shoulder, clutching one of my tails. I swelled with pride; I had such an amazing kit. However, with Shippo asleep and none to keep me company, I was alone with my thoughts. How would they react to us coming back? I know Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede will be overjoyed, but the stubborn hanyou is sure to give me some hard words. Especially after I didn't say goodbye…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\FLASHBACK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was finally midnight. I tiptoed out of Kaede's hut, saying a soft farewell to the old sleeping woman. I wouldn't wake her though; she would probably be afraid of me now. It's for the best anyway.

I snuck around the fire to where Inuyasha was asleep, snoring peacefully. I carefully lay the note I wrote on his chest, then I kissed him gently on the forehead. "Goodbye, Inuyasha…" I ran nimbly into the forest, retrieving Shippo from his hiding place, and dashed further in. He was already asleep, but I stay awake, reliving the night's events, and praying for all I was worth this was not just one huge mistake.

I hadn't even been traveling for a few moments when I heard a "Kagome!" and stopped dead in my tracks. I hesitantly turned around, revealing Sango, panting as she caught up with me.

"Sango! Why are you following me?" I hissed, thankful for the night, so I could hide under a shadow. Perhaps it was not too late for her not to see what I became.

"Why are you leaving?" She flashed right back. "I will follow you until you tell me, and if I get lost trying, it will be your fault! So come back!" She looked at me stubbornly, and I almost cried. I stepped out of the deep shadow, and there was just enough moonlight for her too see my silhouette. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as she backed up a few paces.

"Sango. This is why! I am a Kitsune. This is the reason I must leave. I will go on with Shippo, and we will find a pack. He deserves it." I ruffled the kit's hair, nervously awaiting Sango's response. She did not keep me waiting long.

"But… how? How did that happen? And why must you leave? Kagome… What about your family? And what about… Inuyasha? Won't he be upset you're leaving?" I flinched.

"No Sango. He just came back around nine after seeing Kikyou. He still loves the zombie. As for my family… I am still going to visit them. And as for how I am like this"- I flicked my tails and ears-"It is a long story, and I need to go further tonight. I left my bow and arrows in Kaede's hut, and I know she will put them to good use." I was about to leave her, but she came up with something again.

"Sister… What about Miroku and me? I think of you as a sister, and Miroku and I will be wed in around a year! What about US? Aren't we family enough for you?" She was in tears now, and I shifted Shippo on my back as I went to embrace her.

"Sango, I think of you as a sister too. But, if I don't find a mate, Shippo will die. He needs a father, and Kitsunes need real family. I will die too." Her eyes widened, and she probably wondered how I knew this. I flicked my six tails. "I cannot take on Inuyasha as a mate: He doesn't love me. I will compromise with you; you let me leave without telling anyone, and Shippo and I will visit in four months time. I will explain everything then, when I know better the situation and am able to put it in words. Also, I shall be more in control of my powers." She nodded and hugged me a moment longer.

"Oh, Kagome? What did you put in that note for Inuyasha?" I smiled bitterly.

"It said `_Take care of Sango and Miroku. I have Shippo. Don't let me get in the way of you and Kikyou any longer. Don't search for me. I really did love you. Not anymore. ~Kagome`_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\PRESENT/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My heart leapt into my throat as I recognized the tree Inuyasha spent most of his day in. I searched for him, and, sure enough, he was lounging in one of the lower branches, staring out into space. I looked closer, and saw Miroku at the bottom, apparently trying to talk to the stubborn dog. I pricked my ears, listening to their one-sided conversation.

"Inuyasha, Kagome has been gone FOUR MONTHS now. There is no point in looking for her! If she wants to come back, she will, but stop being so depressed! I am sure Kagome had a good reason for leaving, and is safe. She is much smarter than you." I nearly laughed out loud at Inuyasha's expression, but I didn't, for fear of getting caught. Sango came out of Kaede's hut, happily whistling. Inuyasha glared at her bad-temperedly.

"What are _you _so happy about, Sango? Don't you care about Kagome?" She grinned cheekily at him.

"Of course I do, Inuyasha! But I am going to see her today! So its ok!" His ears perked up so far, I was afraid he might fall off the tree.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!??!" She started laughing, but turned away and started walking back towards the hut. "DON'T IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I winced. He was starting to hurt my ears. That was the one bad thing about super-sensitive ears; you can't be around screaming, short-tempered dogs. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, and took a deep breath. I awakened Shippo, and crept forward.

"What she meant…" Inuyasha spun around, saw me, and actually DID fall out of the tree. "I told her I would come to visit today. Today marks the first day of the fourth month of when I left. Hello Inuyasha, Miroku." Miroku grinned and looked me up and down, lacking his usual lecher-ness.

"Kagome! You are back finally!" I nodded and grinned, setting Shippo down to go find Kirara, and Miroku wisely followed, leaving Inuyasha and me alone. I looked directly at him for the first time, and he was apparently attempting to say something.

"Ka…Kagome…"


	2. The Return of Kagome

**Chapter 2: The Return of Kagome**

"Ka…Kagome… You ARE Kagome, right?" His eyes narrowed in confusion, and I bit my bottom lip, from both humor and a little hurt. I nodded a fraction, and swished my tails. Now, I don't know if you have ever been in a situation where you told a guy you loved him, but then didn't love him anymore and then you ran away for four months and come back with fox tails and ears, the look on his face is quite something.

"Well? Anything to say, Inuyasha? Where is Kikyou? Haven't you mated with her yet?" I said the words casually, as being a demon gave me much more pride, but he visibly cringed. Maybe because she was the reason I said I didn't love him anymore? Did I mention that part yet? He looked down.

"I didn't choose her. She's gone, Kagome. Didn't you notice when your soul came back to you?" He looked down miserably and I figured he would tell me the story later if he wished, then I looked at him strangely, because surely I must have heard wrong.

"WHAAAAAAT?!?! I LEFT SO YOU COULD BE TOGETHER…. You… YOU!" I screamed, and unconsciously my claws grew a little longer. I relaxed myself, reminding my inner youkai not to get too worked up. He was still looking at the ground, and I smelled salt. Oh my gosh, he wasn't crying, right?! PLEASE tell me he ISN'T CRYING! I hate when he cries! It makes me remind myself… I said I don't love him. Plus, I mean really, girls cry. Weak HUMAN girls.

He looked around quickly, and because everyone had given us privacy, there wasn't a soul in sight. He jumped towards me and hugged me to him as hard as he possibly could, breathing in my scent. "Kagome, I thought… I thought I would never see you again! I thought you hated us all! Why did you leave? WHY?!" He was clutching my arms harder and harder, though I hardly noticed. I stiffened and he backed off, a little hurt.

"I left to find a mate, Inuyasha. Do you know the law of the Kitsune's?" He looked at me strangely, and I took that as a no. "Walk with me for a while," I suggested, and he followed like an obedient puppy, making me wonder where the arrogant hanyou I left behind was.

I led the way deeper into Inuyasha's forest, treading silently and pretending I didn't know he was staring at me like he was afraid I was going to run away again.

"Kagome, what is this `law of the Kitsune's`? And speaking of that, how in the heck are you a fox demon in the first place?!" I shook my head, making my long hair fly gracefully around my heart-shaped face.

"It is a sacred code all kitsunes live by. Its for discussing later, if I tell you at all. As for my demon form… This is something I must tell Sango as well, so I may as well tell all of you at the same time. As for why I left-" I ran my claw along the bark of a tree, careful not to harm it; as it was a part of the forest- "It had little to do with you. I need a mate, so I can have a male raising Shippo. If he has no father, he wont learn the necessary surviving skills for kitsunes. Until I have a mate, Shippo will have to be under my protection, and he will soon grow big enough to roam." I turned back to him with anguish in my eyes. "My kit will NOT be killed because I have no mate! He WILL have a father. That is why I left." I turned back to see him sigh in relief, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought…." –here he blushed- "It was my fault. But I mean, cant I teach Shippo? I mean… you don't have to mate me, but…." I shook my head.

"It is against the law. It must be my mate who teaches my kit. I will allow no other. And I will mate only the best." I raised my chin and his scent overcome with curiosity.

"Am I… not the best, Kagome? Would you not mate me?" He turned his back to me and his scent was overcome with many different emotions. I cringed.

"Inuyasha you know you don't see me. You see Kikyou. You must accept, as I have, I will never be her." He nodded sullenly and started walking back to the village in silence. I jumped into the tree and went back faster than his slow gait along the treetops, feeling with satisfaction the lithe movements of landing softer than a cat. I looked behind me and saw he was gaping at me, but quickly turned hid head away. I rolled my eyes and walked the rest of the way to Kaede's hut.

Sango, Kaede, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all sitting and chatting happily, and looked up at me when I walked in. Shippo ran and greeted me, jumping on my shoulder. I smiled at him and sat down in his previous spot next to Sango.

"My child, what have thy gotten yeself into?" I bowed respectively at the elder woman, and then looked at Inuyasha, who just came in the hut and sat down in the corner.

I looked all all my friends' faces in turn, seeing their curiosity, wonder, fear, anxiousness, and love. I took a deep breath.

"This is a long story… Remember when Shippo `almost` died…?"

**HFANIUENFMAEU GAAAAH IM SOOO SORRY! I had writers block then my sisters stole the computer then it broke now I have to finish this chapter tonight so my mom can delete a bunch of files! GAH! Next chapter will be MUCH better I pinky-promise ;)**


End file.
